Kitchen Fun
by no-longer-using-this-ff-accoun
Summary: There's nothing wrong with spicing up your sex life. Future AU.


Navy eyes locked hungrily on the prey in front of them. Said prey was shuffling around nervously, trying to make dinner but at the same time wanting to meet with the stare that was digging into his bare pale buttocks. Yes, the prey, Kise Ryouta, was naked except for a light purple apron that reached down to his thighs. His chest was covered partially, the apron not being able to hide his nipples at all times which occasionally peeped out. His front may be covered, but the other man in the room couldn't see his front from this position, but he could clearly see his back.

Aomine Daiki was a pervert. That was a known given. He wasn't an outspoken pervert who touched everyone or wanted to see everyone naked, no that was gross. It was how he liked to spike things up, especially his sex life, which got him the label of a pervert. The tan man smirked as he watched his prey scurry about, twitching in anticipation of being jumped at any given moment. Aomine loved relying on his instincts. He loved using them. He was a natural born predator. And there was nothing better to a predator then to have their prey paralyzed by fear, frozen in place until their own survival instincts take over. Aomine's mouth almost watered at the thought of Kise's reaction to this instinctual fight. But, he snapped out of his thoughts as he gently touched the yellow remote beside him. It wasn't exactly going to be that kind of fight being Aomine cheated.

_Well it's not cheating when it's this kind of game, _thought the dark haired male as he moved a switch on to the remote up a few notches, causing the body in front of him to let out a seductive yelp as pale hands dropped the tomatoes they were holding.

Kise's body was trembling as his tan lover switched on the vibrating phallus inside him. His hands clenched as he let out soft gasps and moans, biting his lip. He could feel his cock that was half hard all night rise up to a full erection, lifting his apron up a bit. But the blonde didn't turn around. He couldn't. That would mean he would lose the game. Although he never exactly won against Aomine, and definitely wouldn't in this one, Kise would still put up a fight. And that was what made the game fun, the thrill of making the other snap, the thrill of being dominated, the thrill of making the other be dominated, and the thrill of the intense pleasure that would ensue.

After a few more seconds watching the shaking body, Aomine turned off the vibrator, making it still within Kise. The blonde panted, catching his breath and trying to get his mind to work as he was in a state of arousal, and continued on making dinner, cutting up the tomatoes and putting them in a bowl for a salad. It was when Kise had finished the salad that he felt a presence behind him. Kise gasped as he felt tan arms circling around him, feeling a muscular body press up against his naked back.

"A-Aominecchi?"

The blonde got no spoken reply but a physical one as his lover's hands reached in to the flimsy apron and pinched at his nipples. Kise moaned out as he froze, unable to get away. He had managed to get his cock down in size but it became a full erection once again when his sensitive nips were pinched, pulled, and tweaked. Aomine soon took his hands out of the apron and almost growled as he saw that the nipples poked out in the apron, aroused in their own way. The taller male then moved his hands down to the bare cheeks of Kise's backside and grabbed on, hearing the surprised moan of his blonde lover and started moving his hands over them. He watched with satisfaction as Kise trembled as his ass was being molested.

"D-Don't, Aominecchi!"

"What? Am I not allowed to watch you cook?"

The blonde shivered at the sound of the other's rough, seductive voice by his ear and shook his head.

"N-No, but-"

He couldn't even finish his protest as Aomine switched on the vibrator again, but this time to full power. His body pushed forward and his back arched at the pleasure, his butt arching into the other's tan hand.

"AH!"

"But what? Kise?"

Said man could only moan as his body vibrated on the inside out.

"Come on, tell me, _Ryouta_," whispered Aomine into Kise's ear as he then bit at it, pulling it causing the blonde to scream out. The basketball junkie moved his hands apart, spreading the butt cheeks they were holding. Kise felt himself being spread open, making his amber eyes widen as he tried to stop the bluenette.

"N-No, D-Daik-! Ah! Ngh!"

Weak protests fell on lustful deaf ears as Aomine grabbed the edge of the sex toy and pulled it out, earning a whimper, before shoving it back in. Kise's body fell forward on to the counter, his butt sticking out even more as he moaned. The vibrating sex toy continuously pushed in and out of him, moving faster, getting rougher, hitting his ultimate sweet spot inside his body. But the blonde wanted more. No, he _needed_ more.

"D-Dah-kiii…no more- ngh."

"Huh? But look how much you're enjoying this," said Aomine as he pushed in the fake dick harder, making emphasis on his point.

"I-I! I wah-nt..I want yours!"

Hearing the dirty confession, tan hands stopped and blue eyes took in the trembling form of his lover. Then, the trademark smirk of Aomine Daiki crossed the tan face.

"Very well, then."

Kise's eyes widen once again as the vibrator that was inside of him almost the entire night was turned off and yanked out, causing him to moan at the empty feeling that filled his anal muscles. But then the male was picked up and flipped over, his long legs being rested on strong shoulders as the lower part of his back pressed into the side of the counter. He gripped the edge of the counter to balance himself, his apron having flipped up revealing his leaking erection and part of his abs. And for the first time since this whole charade started, honey met hungry navy. Kise almost gulped as he saw the flaring lust and horniness that was Aomine. He felt like a prey about to be eaten by their predator.

Aomine had unzipped his pants before, his massive erection lined up to the loose cherry colored hole of the blonde. The two then moved into a kiss, full of passion and sexual tension as the taller of the two nudged the entrance in front of him, getting little resistance as he slid inside, sheathed in familiar heat as his mouth swallowed the scream that erupted from Kise's throat. They broke apart, a string of saliva connecting redden lips.

The blonde looked up at his lover and smiled lustfully, "Fuck me, _Daiki_."

Said person smirked as he heard the other's request. He didn't need to be told twice and pulled out before slamming back in. The tan male watched as his lover's body arched and jerked at the force and started to pound over and over into the model, holding on to slim, muscular legs.

All Kise could do was scream, moan, and cry as his prostate was hit at the most power it has been all night. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as drool dripped down from his chin. The sound of his own screams, Aomine's grunts, and the loud smacking sound of tan hips slapping into round buttocks resonated in his ears. His own cock was leaking pre cum, making it shiny and wet as it dripped down over his stomach as it bobbed harshly along with his body. As the blonde got lost more and more in the intense sexual pleasure, his arms that were gripping the counter edge in a death hold were shaking, threatening to collapse on him. The edge of the counter that he was leaning against was also starting to dig into his back.

Noticing Kise's position of falling, Aomine let go of the legs he was holding and balanced them on his shoulders as he grabbed tense arms and wrapped them around his neck. He then moved the blonde model's legs down to his hips which they circled around and had his tan arms move around his lover, lifting him up off the edge.

Moaning into the other's ear at the feel of having the dick inside him sink deeper, Kise grabbed on to Aomine's neck as he felt those tan hands that had molested his butt earlier resume their position on his ass, spreading them apart and holding on to them as strong hips started to piston in and out. The blonde's nipples puckered against the material of the apron and his cocked was rubbed up against Aomine's abs. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"D-Dah!kii! I-I'm going to explode!"

"M-Me too.."

With one more powerful thrust at his sweet spot, Kise's back arched as he stilled, a scream of "DAIKI!" coming from his lips as his cum spurted up and covered his apron and stomach along with Aomine's shirt. The bluenette slowed down his thrusts as Kise rode out his orgasm, soon coming as well as the muscles around him swallowed him up tightly. He buried his face into Kise's neck and bit him, marking him, as he emptied his seed into the anal cavity surrounding him.

They kissed as they came down from their high, Aomine lifting Kise off of his dick as he lowered him on to the ground. But once his legs hit the ground, Kise lost his balance and fell into Aomine's chest. His face, flushed from their activities, reddened further as he felt the other man's cum start slipping out of him and down his thighs, leaving a clear fluidly trail.

"Aominecchi…I can't even walk."

"Heh. You shouldn't of provoked me."

Kise pouted at the tan man as he answered, "You should learn to control your sex drive."

"Don't you think 9 years of this and you would be use to it by now?" retorted Aomine.

"You keep getting worse! You might kill me."

"…You're 24 Kise you're not dying any time soon."

The blonde smiled as he gently kissed the other's lips and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"It would be an issue if I did wouldn't it?"

"You're still so melodramatic you idiot," sighed Aomine.

"Heh. But you wouldn't have it any other way would you, Aominecchi?"

The bluenette looked down at his blonde lover and smirked. "You can say that. Besides, the one who knows you best is me."


End file.
